


Родственные души

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Series: Соулмейт-АУ [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, hurt Arthur
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое, что сделала пара Имса в их совместной жизни – плюнула ему в лицо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родственные души

**Author's Note:**

> Cоулмейт-АУ, в котором соулмейты чувствуют близость и влечение, но не знают, что они соулмейты. Чтобы проверить это, они используют "шипы" в основании ладоней, вводя друг другу специальный секрет - и бах! - все становится ясно-понятно. После этого они зависимы друг от друга, но есть и ништяки - рядом друг с другом они не болеют, быстрее заживают раны и все такое. Автор просто не умеет и не любит в магию, увы;  
> автор использовал слово "пара", потому что соулмейт по-русски звучит как-то не очень.

Когда Имс ногой распахнул дверь и вломился в «камеру», Артур был там. Он выглядел лучше, чем Имс опасался – и все же хуже, чем надеялся в глубине души. Без рубашки, покрытый синяками и с разбитым лицом, но хуже всего были огромные усталые глаза, которые всего секунду смотрели на Имса непонимающе, а потом заполнились чистой ненавистью и презрением.

Имс вздрогнул.

– Артур, ты можешь встать? – спросил он внезапно охрипшим, непослушным голосом.

Артур не ответил. Вместо этого он взглянул на распахнутую дверь, снова перевел взгляд на Имса и обхватил себя руками. И в иной ситуации Имс не стал бы его принуждать – нет, он постарался бы успокоить, и уговорить, и оправдаться, но, увы, сейчас совсем не было времени. Подкрепление будет тут с минуты на минуту, и Имс предпочел бы убраться как можно дальше и как можно скорее. Задержав дыхание, он шагнул вперед, наклоняясь и бережно обхватывая Артура за плечи. Тот рванулся с неожиданной силой, толкая Имса в грудь. Имс пошатнулся, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и шпоры в основании ладоней выдвинулись, глубоко вонзаясь в кожу.

Артур вскрикнул. Долгое, долгое мгновение Имс думал, что это от боли, а потом реальность нахлынула на него, как огромная океанская волна, придавила к земле и лишила остатков дыхания. Он почувствовал это. Он _почувствовал это_.

– Я пришел спасти тебя, – выдавил Имс.

Первое, что сделала _пара_ Имса в их совместной жизни – плюнула ему в лицо.

И Имс это целиком и полностью заслужил.

 

Артур попался по-глупому. Имс позвонил ему и назначил встречу, и безлюдное место – заброшенный склад – Артура нисколько не насторожило, потому что он был таким идиотом и доверял Имсу. А вот записка, лежащая на пыльном покореженном столе, невесть каким ветром занесенным в складское помещение, еще как насторожила. «Прости меня, это ненадолго. И.»

Артур не успел среагировать. Выхватить оружие, броситься бежать, нырнуть под стол – хоть что-нибудь. Дротик с транквилизатором воткнулся ему в шею, и все померкло.

Про дротик он, конечно, узнал уже позже, когда очнулся на полу фургона, связанный по рукам и ногам. Один из схвативших его бандитов – на полицейских они не походили – продемонстрировал эту гадость и пообещал нашпиговать Артура точно такими же, если он будет дергаться. Само собой, эта угроза не остановила Артура, и он успел сломать наглому владельцу дротика колено и расплющить нос еще одному герою, пока его снова не вырубили.

Во второй раз он пришел в себя в тесной холодной комнатке, примотанный к стулу скотчем и с кляпом во рту. Один. Впрочем, долго наслаждаться одиночеством ему не дали – в комнату зашел незнакомый Артуру мужчина и, держась на почтительном расстоянии, сообщил, что тому «придется погостить тут немного». Как мило. Вот только Артур не собирался нигде гостить. Ему хотелось выбраться как можно скорее и убить Имса за предательство.

Мужчина ушел, но час спустя вернулся и сообщил, что Артура перевозят.

Вот тогда-то тот и понял, что неприятности только начинаются.

 

Артур не сопротивлялся, и это беспокоило Имса больше всего. Он был избит, но не настолько, чтобы утратить способность надрать Имсу задницу при желании, а такое желание у него наверняка было. Но Артур пошатывался и дрожал, не делая больше попыток вырваться или двинуть Имса по яйцам, и вместо облегчения Имс испытывал страх.

Да что там, настоящий ужас охватил его от одной мысли, что он мог потерять Артура, совсем потерять, навсегда.

И все по собственной глупости и недальновидности. Сейчас мысль о том, что «Артура просто придержат в безопасном месте, не дав помешать Имсу», казалась настолько вопиюще идиотской, что его тошнило от собственной глупости. Заключить сделку с мафией. И думать, будто они сдержат уговор. И при этом поставить на кон жизнь Артура – когда Имс узнал, что того передали другому заказчику, и сообразил, что наделал, в его душе открылась самая настоящая черная дыра. И ведь тогда он еще не знал про их связь.

Сейчас Имс чувствовал себя так, словно упал в эту дыру целиком и все никак не может достичь дна.

– Тебе нужен врач? – спросил он, помогая Артуру сесть в машину и пристегивая его ремнем. – Ты тяжело ранен?

Черт возьми, у него могут быть внутренние травмы, и Имс весь покрылся холодным потом, пока обегал машину, чтобы сесть на водительское место. Его дерзкий налет скоро привлечет внимание, бандиты сбегутся сюда, как муравьи на труп гусеницы, и сваливать нужно было как можно скорее.

– Нет, – сказал Артур и потерял сознание.

Юсуфу Имс позвонил с дороги.

 

Конечно, при передаче заказчикам похищения Артур попытался сбежать. Ему удалось перепилить стягивающий запястья скотч – пригодилась спрятанная в подошве пилка, он вполне убедительно изображал обессилевшего от транквилизаторов пленника, но именно транквилизаторы его и подвели. Тело было далеко не таким послушным, как Артур привык, задержка всего в несколько секунд помогла бандитам сориентироваться, и в старый добрый фургон Артура грузили уже кашляющим кровью и с переломанными ребрами. Боль была кошмарной, и даже злорадство от того, что силы противника тоже понесли урон, не способно было ее хоть чуть-чуть заглушить.

– Мы обещали довезти тебя живым, гаденыш, – прошипел один из боевиков, зажимая рукавом кровоточащий нос и прижимая к груди вторую руку – со сломанными пальцами. – Иначе я бы тебя прямо тут закопал.

– А копал бы чем, ножками? – издевательски спросил Артур.

За это он немедленно получил по губам, и остаток короткого пути – увы, слишком короткого, чтобы успеть прийти в себя и осуществить новую попытку побега, – прошел в молчании. Ребра болели, дышать было трудно, думать – еще труднее, а все надежды на то, что на новом месте сбежать будет проще, растаяли как дым, когда Артура выволокли из фургона.

– Привет, Артур, – радостно сказал Карлайл, улыбаясь безумной улыбкой маньяка, получившего анатомическое пособие на Рождество. В красивой коробочке и с блестящим бантиком.

Так Артур себя почувствовал. Как анатомическое пособие.

Карлайл был очень, очень плохой новостью.

 

– Как он? – Имс едва дождался, когда Юсуф закончит осмотр. Он не подглядывал – отчасти из-за невесть откуда взявшегося смущения, отчасти из страха. Имс не боялся крови, но теперь все изменилось. Изменилось навсегда. – Он будет в порядке?

– Полагаю, что будет, – прозвучало не больно-то обнадеживающе, да и выглядел Юсуф не весело. – Он в шоке, но я поставил капельницу, сделал несколько уколов. У него сломано три ребра и сильный порез на груди, ну, еще ушибы и царапины, неприятно, но не смертельно. Я боюсь, что может быть повреждено легкое. Я оставлю контакты, нужно будет сделать рентген… И еще меня беспокоят два момента.

– Какие? – произнес Имс через силу.

Его невыносимо тянуло к Артуру и столь же невыносимо отталкивало – он преступник, он поставил жизнь Артура под угрозу, он не может быть рядом, он…

– У него вся рука в следах от ПЭСИВа. Не знаю, что с ним там делали, но вряд ли сказки читали, – мрачно сказал Юсуф. Имс содрогнулся. – И еще, на плечах, вот тут, – Юсуф показал на себе, – следы от шипов. Ты там был, Имс. Как думаешь, мог кто-то из этих ублюдков быть его…

Имс отлично понял, что он имеет в виду. Если бы кто-то из бандитов, которых убил Имс, был бы парой Артура, то вряд ли любые капельницы и уколы смогли бы его спасти. Мысль послала струйки ледяного пота по спине Имса.

– Я точно знаю, что нет.

И он повернул руки ладонями вверх, демонстрируя слегка выдвинутые шипы и опухшую, покрасневшую кожу вокруг.

Несколько секунд Юсуф ошеломленно смотрел на Имса.

– Наверное, надо поздравить, да? – сообразил он наконец. – В конце концов, вы всегда были друзьями.

Имс снова перевернул руки, пряча шипы.

– Больше нет, Юсуф, – прошептал он. – Больше нет.

 

У Карлайла, если говорить отстраненно, была на Артуре нездоровая фиксация. Артур, увы, отстраненно рассуждать не мог, поэтому считал Карлайла психом. Мафиози, работорговец и попросту бандит, он с некоторых пор был одержим идеей запустить свои жадные лапы в бизнес разделенных снов. И начал с того, что попытался нанять команду. По несчастливому стечению обстоятельств это была команда Артура. Артур, разобравшись, к чему ведут такие связи с мафией, отказал – и нет, Карлайл вовсе не принял отказ терпимо. Попыток сколотить команду профессионалов он не оставил, а на Артура заимел здоровенный, острый и очень ядовитый зуб.

Конечно, приезжая в Прагу, Артур полагал, что судьба может свести его с Карлайлом, и всячески стерегся от подобной встречи. Чего он предположить не мог, так это подставы со стороны Имса. Они были друзьями, Артур доверял ему и в работе, и в жизни, но реальность – как это часто бывает с реальностью – отвесила Артуру оплеуху.

– Так рад, что ты нашел для меня время, – наверное, самому Карлайлу все это мнилось светской беседой, а вот Артур бы предпочел быть отсюда как можно дальше. Даже оглушающе болящие ребра отошли на задний план перед новой, совсем не шуточной угрозой. – С тобой труднее встретиться, чем с английской королевой.

– Это потому что мне не хочется с тобой встречаться, – ответил Артур.

Как сбежать? Для виду согласиться на условия Карлайла и попробовать выиграть время или, наоборот, стоять на своем до конца? Артур подозревал, что второй вариант вполне может стоить ему жизни.

Карлайл тем временем взял у помощника ПЭСИВ, поставил его на пол и открыл – достаточно близко к Артуру, чтобы дотянуться трубкой, но слишком далеко, чтобы тот мог попытаться разбить машину.

– У нас полно времени и возможностей, чтобы все обсудить, – радостно сказал он.

 

Имс ничего не знал о Карлайле – зато он почти сразу узнал, когда Томас Эфферс, которому Имс заплатил немаленькие бабки за «заботу» об Артуре, кинул его и продал Артура другому покупателю. Само собой, сейчас-то Имс понимал, что его идея доверить такое дело местечковым бандитам была с самого начала обречена на провал, а еще вчера это показалось неплохой мыслью.

Работа подвернулась Имсу внезапно, вот только Артур был бы против, он точно нашел бы способ испортить Имсу такой легкий и выгодный заработок. Решение пришло в разговоре со случайным приятелем – тот знал людей, способных придержать на несколько часов даже самого крутого из крутых парней. Никакого вреда, сказал приятель, просто вежливое задержание, да ему даже кофе нальют. Имс сомневался, что Артур захочет кофе, но куш за потенциальную работу мелькал в голове привлекательными циферками, и какой, в самом деле, мог быть вред?

Артур, конечно, разозлится как черт, но с ним Имс готов был поделиться частью гонорара и сварить самый лучший кофе из всех возможных в качестве компенсации за плен.

Что могло пойти не так?

Вот поэтому он и не координатор, уныло думал Имс, допивая третью чашку чая – противного и водянистого, потому что чехи отлично разбирались в еде, но ничего не понимали в чае. Имс никогда не причинил бы Артуру вреда, по крайней мере, не специально. Даже до сегодняшнего… открытия. Артур нравился ему, они были друзьями и коллегами.

Он в полной заднице.

Вылив остатки чая в раковину, Имс завернулся в плед и улегся на диван в гостиной – в спальне был Артур, и вряд ли он сейчас готов был делиться кроватью.

Час спустя Имс проснулся от того, что ему в лицо ткнули его собственным пистолетом.

 

– Доброе утро, Имс, – Артур посильнее надавил коленом Имсу на живот, – не хотел стрелять в спящего, знаешь ли. Даже в тебя.

Имс сонно хлопал глазами и молчал, и затопивший Артура гнев искал выхода, но не находил. Ему хотелось выстрелить. Хотелось. Правда. И плевать, чем смерть Имса грозит ему самому.

– Давай поговорим, – тихо сказал Имс. – Пожалуйста, Артур…

– Заткнись, – Артур не хотел с ним разговаривать. Не хотел!

Предательство Имса оказалось таким ударом, справиться с которым Артур пока не мог. Воспоминания о предыдущем дне то возвращались яркими, звучными кусками, то снова растворялись в тумане, ребра болели, дышать было тяжело, а стоять прямо – еще тяжелее. О Карлайле Артур старался не думать, иначе накатывали тошнота и головокружение.

И он все равно не мог выстрелить. Не в Имса.

Застонав, он отшатнулся, выпрямляясь и глядя на Имса сверху вниз, сжимая пистолет до боли в пальцах. Они теперь связаны. Он привязан к Имсу и может умереть, если убьет его. Может умереть, даже если решит уйти.

Но Артур готов был рискнуть. Лучше так, чем вернуться в подвал Карлайла – но на это раз не выйти оттуда. От одной мысли его словно окутало облако тьмы, а в следующее мгновение Артур обнаружил себя сидящим в кресле и дрожащим, с бешено бьющимся сердцем и выступившим по всему телу потом. Имс стоял на коленях рядом, совсем не обращая внимания на упирающееся в грудь дуло пистолета.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он. – Что он с тобой сделал?

Как будто Артур собирался обсуждать это с Имсом.

– Я ухожу.

– Но… – Имс поднял руки – и опустил. – Тебе нельзя уходить, ты ранен, и еще… еще…

– И еще ты меня связал, – Артуру не нужно было напоминание. – Мне плевать.

 

Пару минут Имс смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, не способный ни на что решиться. Ладно, Артур не убил его, это хорошая новость. И Артур пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы ходить, разговаривать и угрожать – чем не хорошая новость номер два?

На этом, правда, хорошие новости заканчивались. Артур ушел, сбежал с одним пистолетом: раненый, дезориентированный и расстроенный, сгинул где-то на улице в пижамных штанах Имса и растянутой футболке, когда за ними обоими охотится местная мафия.

И Имс его отпустил.

Эту мысль Имс додумывал уже на лестничной клетке. Артура нужно было вернуть во что бы то ни стало, но Имс даже не знал, с чего начать. Телефона у Артура не было, так что звонить бессмысленно. Оставалось надеяться, что он не успел уйти далеко – а еще что ему не стало плохо где-нибудь в темном безлюдном месте, где Имс не найдет его тела до утра.

Запаниковать Имс не успел. Скатившись по лестнице на первый этаж, он обнаружил Артура – бледного как мел – сидящим на ступеньках возле лифта. Артур поднял взгляд, и Имсу на секунду показалось, что пришел его конец. Что Артур сейчас застрелит его к чертовой матери, избавится от их нежеланной связи хотя бы и ценой собственной жизни.

Но Артур был не из тех, что убьются из принципа.

– Мне пришлось вернуться, – безжизненно сказал он. – Да будь ты проклят, Имс. Что я тебе сделал? Неужели все ради денег?

Имс спрятал лицо в ладонях, но тишина подавляла, и надо было что-то сказать – сказать, глядя Артуру в лицо, покрытое синяками из-за глупости Имса, и что, спрашивается, он мог на самом деле сказать?

– Дай мне возможность объясниться, – попросил он наконец.

 

Имс вернулся с кухни с чашкой горячего чая, и Артур взял ее и отпил, хотя в глубине души ему все еще хотелось выплеснуть кипяток Имсу в лицо. Но на улице было холодно, Артура шатало от слабости, так что чай был очень кстати. А еще он мог подсластить любое объяснение, которое придумал и собирался скормить ему Имс.

Мысль о том, что Имс его пара, никак не укладывалась у Артура в голове. Да, теперь он понимал – все сходится: они нравились друг другу, они друг другу доверяли, они были друзьями. Но доверие вышло Артуру боком, да и как могла пара продать его на пытки, а то и смерть? То ли это все какой-то обман, то ли Имс был сумасшедшим (как Карлайл, не вовремя встрял внутренний голос, прошептал слащавым, до ужаса знакомым голоском, и Артур вздрогнул, выплескивая чай на руку). И с этим сумасшедшим он теперь до конца дней своих?

Артур перевернул обожженную руку ладонью вверх и посмотрел на свой шип. Они с Имсом никогда не пробовали, как некоторые, уколоть и посмотреть, получится ли. И вот, пожалуйста.

– Мне предложили дельце, – Имс устроился напротив и теперь то сцеплял, то расцеплял пальцы, глядя в пол. – Довольно выгодное, но ты не дал бы мне его провернуть.

– Я не лезу в твои дела.

Это была не совсем правда, но как «выгодное дельце» вязалось в Карлайлом?

– У тебя есть… – Имс помялся, – принципы. Я был уверен, что ты помешаешь.

Артур глотнул кипятка и закашлялся, когда горло обожгло. Имс избавился от него, потому что он мог помешать подзаработать?

– Клянусь, я не знал ни про какого Карлайла! Эфферс должен был задержать тебя на несколько часов, только и всего. Я не знал, что ему заплатили – как только узнал, бросился тебя выручать. Мне так жаль, что я опоздал…

Артур, в свою очередь, не знал никакого Эфферса и не был уверен, что верит в историю Имса. И даже если верит – что это изменит его отношение. Если честно, ему все еще хотелось пристрелить Имса и свалить.

Секунду.

– Имс, это же твоя квартира. А твои новые приятели о ней знают?

 

Имс молча следил, как Артур одевается, натягивает рубашку поверх повязки на ребрах. Рубашка была Имса, а повязка немного сбилась, но сейчас было не время поправлять. Да Артур и не позволил бы ему.

Они так и не поговорили о… связи. Имс не знал даже, поверил ли Артур в его объяснения, что там говорить об их будущем. Наверное, и время сейчас было для этого неподходящее. Что толку рассказывать, что Имс на самом деле хотел пару? Что ему нравился Артур, но он никогда не предлагал уколоть его шипом – потому что а вдруг это было не оно? Вдруг между ними была только дружба (и влечение, хорошо, он признавал), а после укола все надежды пропали бы? А теперь все прояснилось – и Артур ненавидит его.

И Имс сам виноват.

Покачав головой, Имс пошел собирать оружие. Надо было поторапливаться. Сразу после освобождения Артура ему не пришло в голову другого убежища, да и Артур был в неподходящей для залегания на дно форме, но теперь он явно чувствовал себя лучше. По крайней мере, физически – Имс все еще не мог изгнать из головы его образ с белым полупрозрачным лицом, пустыми глазами и каплями пота на лбу. Но это ждет. Если только Артур позволит ему остаться рядом – это ждет.

В конце концов, с надеждой думал Имс, распихивая патроны по карманам, в конце концов, Артур очень практичен. Он будет с Имсом, пока не поправится полностью – близость пары заживляла раны и лечила болезни, а за это время у Имса будет шанс убедить его в своем раскаянии.

И все же гадкая мыслишка скреблась в голове. Артур не предлагал и не пытался уколоть его в ответ. Даже чтобы отомстить.

Это была плохая новость.

Телефон посигналил, и одного взгляда на экран Имсу хватило, чтобы похолодеть.

– Артур, нам надо бежать, – крикнул он. – Они близко.

 

– Ты мог бы заранее рассказать мне об этом психе, – шептал Имс. – Я поступил как придурок, но почему ты мне не рассказал?

– А почему я должен был?

Переулок между зданиями был такой узкий, что Артур время от времени задевал стены плечами, и боль отдавалась в поврежденные ребра. То еще удовольствие, и постоянно напоминало ему о событиях предыдущего дня. Отчего желания отвечать на претензии Имса становилось еще меньше.

Артур злился на себя. Что не подумал о Карлайле и его людях первым делом, как только пришел в себя – ясно же, что Имс разворошил осиное гнездо, когда стащил его из-под носа бандитов, да еще и убил кого-то в процессе. Как день ясно, что их не отпустят с миром.

Еще больше Артур злился, что не смог уйти, или застрелить Имса, или хотя бы как следует отпинать.

И больше всего его бесила слабость, боль везде, где можно и где нельзя, хрипы в груди и отвратительные, мерзкие приступы паники. Он боялся, что их поймают, боялся, что они сбегут, но он больше никогда не сможет спуститься в сон – да он каждой тени сейчас боялся, и нырнувшая под мусорный бак кошка заставляла его сердце стучать как бешеное.

В таком состоянии он был обузой.

Голоса раздались сзади, совсем близко, Артур прижался к стене, стиснул пистолет и сказал, стараясь звучать потише:

– Нам надо разделиться.

– Да черта с два, – тут же отозвался Имс.

– Поодиночке нам будет проще.

Но Имс на это не купился.

– Я тебя тут не брошу, – отрезал он.

И именно тогда по ним начали стрелять.

 

Имс кипел от ярости. Все произошедшее будто накопилось в нем, а потом разом вскипело, ударяя в голову и затуманивая здравый смысл. Это должен был стать самый счастливый день в его жизни! А вместо этого он в какой-то подворотне, мерзнет на ветру, его пара ранена и еле стоит на ногах, а подонки, которые довели его до такого состояния, преследуют их и пытаются убить! Ну, его-то уж точно убить, а Артура – наверняка вернуть в пыточные застенки.

И этот Артур еще и хочет разделиться, прекрасно зная, что в одиночку у него нет шансов на спасение!

Нет, Имс больше не мог сдерживать эмоции.

– Я тут всю мафию вырежу, – он резко обернулся, вытянул руку с пистолетом и начал стрелять. Гнев, кажется, не очень сильно сказался на его меткости – со стороны преследователей раздались болезненные крики. – Если надо будет, Артур, перестреляю их всех до единого – и ни капли не раскаюсь! Я накосячил – я исправлю, о, Артур, я все исправлю. – И он сделал еще несколько выстрелов.

Наверное, в этот момент Имс и правда готов был врукопашную сразиться с каждым желающим, пусть даже их наберется полгорода, но Артур не дал ему совершить героическое самопожертвование. Схватив Имса за рукав, он потащил его в темноту. Несколько минут они петляли по извилистым проулкам, постоянно меняя направление и вслушиваясь в любой звук.

– Кажется, отстали, – прохрипел Артур, резко останавливаясь.

Вот тогда-то Имс и почувствовал боль.

 

– Идиот, – сказал Артур – точнее, попытался сказать, но в груди как будто колотился раскаленный молот, и вместо членораздельной речи получались только придушенные хрипы.

Перед глазами было темно. Артур надеялся, что это темнота в дворике, в котором они прятались, а не признак надвигающегося обморока. Он не упадет сейчас, ни за что. Они просто обязаны оставить Карлайла ни с чем.

Артур дал себе обещание не возвращаться в Чехию, пока не найдет возможность разобраться с этой угрозой, и способом понадежнее. Хорошим таким гарантированным способом, включающем несколько пуль, лакированный гроб и могилку – а еще лучше, кремацию.

Да, кремация подходит.

Темнота давила на него, но Артур старался не поддаваться панике. У него будет полно времени, когда они спасутся. Они, он сказал _они_ , пусть даже и про себя, и Артур невольно застонал от окончательного понимания: он собирается оставить Имса при себе.

Ну и кто из них идиот?

– Я вскрою твой сейф и узнаю, правду ты сказал или нет, – вздохнул он.

– Ладно, – голос у Имса звучал сдавленно и очень несчастно.

– И знаешь, заодно внедрю тебе идею – что сдавать приятелей мафии «на хранение» плохо.

– Ты мне не приятель.

– Что?

– Ты мне не приятель, – повторил Имс. – Ты моя пара. Но, честно говоря, ты и раньше мне нравился.

Это было странно, слышать такое от Имса. Странно, но… приятно.

– Я не уверен, что смогу взломать твой сейф, – с неожиданной для самого себя честностью сказал Артур. – И вообще погружаться.

– Ты сможешь…

Имс застонал, наклоняясь, и Артур вдруг сообразил, что на его пальцы, которыми он по-прежнему сжимает рукав Имса, течет что-то теплое. Того что, подстрелили?

– Имс, тебя подстрелили?!

– Поцарапали, – поправил Имс. – Всего лишь нужно перевязать.

Перевязать. В темноте, в грязной подворотне, где Артур даже видеть его не может. Выругавшись про себя, он принялся расстегивать рубашку под свитером. Потом вздохнул и взял Имса за руку, сжимая его ладонь крепко-крепко.

– Я об этом пожалею, – шип проколол кожу. – Я об этом очень-очень пожалею…

 

В машине было тепло, но Имс все равно покрутил ручку кондиционера. Артур выглядел замерзшим, но хотя бы не таким подавленным, как прежде.

– Куда едем? – спросил Имс, хотя это он был за рулем.

Артур еще несколько секунд смотрел на пробегающие мимо огни, потом медленно перевел взгляд на Имса.

– Пока в Польшу.

– Там можно зарегистрировать брак.

Артур помолчал.

– Да.

Имс невольно выдохнул с облегчением.

– Почему не в Австрию? – ему самому гораздо больше нравилась Австрия. – Или в Германию?

Он скосил глаза на небрежно замотанное плечо. Кровотечение уже остановилось, и болело совсем не так, как прежде. Все же это была магия.

– Мне нужно решить проблему с Карлайлом, – сказал Артур. В его голосе звучала настороженность, но Имс не жаловался – он понимал, что пошатнувшееся доверие так просто не вернуть. – И как можно скорее.

Имс подумал про Эфферса, который тоже остался в тающей за спиной Праге.

– Как скажешь, дорогой, – согласился он. – У меня есть несколько подходящих идей.


End file.
